Quédate conmigo
by Apheront
Summary: Para Perla sus primeros días junto a Blu han sido maravillosos, pero ahora algo podría terminar separándolos, todo depende de una decisión, una decisión que Blu tendrá que tomar, si regresar a Minnesota a su vieja vida, o quedarse con Perla dejando de lado todo lo que alguna vez conoció... Todo dependerá de una noche juntos (Mi primer lemon de Rio, ojalá me puedan dejar un review)


**"Hello Everyone!" Bueno recientemente acabo de terminar un fic, por qué no hacer un One-shot? Bueno este es mi primer fic de rating M, algo romántico por este día del amor y la amistad, y bueno espero les guste**

* * *

**POV de Perla**

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que Blu y yo fuimos liberados en la selva, desde que Blu y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos. Han sido días maravillosos junto a él, llenos de diversión, amor y una que otra discusión, pero nada que no lográsemos resolver. Cada día junto a él es especial, llenos de diversión… Las noches… Siempre son tranquilas aunque… Últimamente ha estado actuando un poco extraño, de un momento a otro parece triste, hasta ahora nunca le he preguntado el porqué de su actitud, al menos hasta ahora.

Blu y yo habíamos llegado de una pequeña fiesta que organizaron Nico y Pedro, realmente nos estábamos divirtiendo, hasta que ya fue muy tarde decidimos regresar a nuestro nido, no podía esperar a poder descansar junto a Blu al igual que todos los días. En cuanto llegamos al nido, todo seguía normal, conversamos un poco y nos acomodamos para dormir, como siempre Blu me cubría con sus alas para dormir mientras que él recargaba su cabeza sobre la mía, el calor de sus alas y el latir de su corazón comenzaban a relajarme poco a poco hasta quedarme dormida…

Comencé a despertar al sentir una pequeña brisa, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que Blu ya no estaba junto a mí.

-¿Blu?- Comencé a buscarlo con la vista aun sin estar completamente despierta, hasta que dirigí mi vista hacia afuera del nido, entonces pude ver a Blu sentado sobre una rama, con la vista perdida en el cielo. Me levante y comencé a acercarme hacia él, sin estar muy segura de por qué se encontraba ahí.

-¿Blu?- Dije al estar detrás de él.

-¿Perla? Lo siento ¿Te desperté?- Me preguntó regresándome la mirada.

-No, no, es solo que me pareció extraño verte aquí- Respondí acercándome más a él, parecía ser uno de esos momentos…

-Oh, bueno es que tenía problemas para dormir y vine aquí para despejarme un poco- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba junto a él.

-Claro que sí-

Me acomodé junto a Blu mientras que él me abrazó con su ala, ambos comenzamos a ver el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas, era una vista hermosa, aunque la extraña actitud de Blu no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza ¿Por qué estaba así?

-Blu…- Dije tímidamente.

-Si Perla-

No estaba muy segura de preguntárselo, más que nada temía que fuera a mentirme.

-Dime… ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté finalmente, aunque sin verlo a los ojos.

-Claro que estoy bien- Me respondió sonriéndome, aunque yo sabía que no era cierto.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno… En estos días has estado actuando un poco raro… Es decir… A veces te ves…. Triste…- Respondí devolviéndole finalmente la mirada. Él solo me miraba, no dijo nada, y el silencio comenzaba a ser muy incómodo, hasta que Blu finalmente habló.

-(Suspiro) Es… Es difícil…- Me dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté preocupada.

-Antes… Antes de que te lo diga… Contéstame algo…- Eso era muy confuso, lo único que hice fue asentir y esperar a que continuara.

-Si… Si yo me fuera… ¿Me echarías de menos?-

-¿Qué?- A qué se refería con eso… A caso va a… Dejarme… -Claro que sí Blu… Estaría devastada si te fueras… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Estaba asustada en ese momento, no sabía bien qué estaba pasando.

-Veras… No sé por qué pero… Linda decidió que regresaría a Minnesota y… Quiere llevarme con ella de regreso…-

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa contigo y conmigo?-

-Eso es lo que me tiene así… Ella está decidida a llevarme… Pero… Bueno después de todo soy un ave y ahora que puedo volar podría… Podría no ir… Podría quedarme aquí contigo…-

-Y… ¿Y por qué no lo haces?- Pregunté asustada.

-(Suspiro) Perla… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida pero… Ella me cuidó durante 15 años… Y siento que le debo mi compañía… Pero aún así…-

-¡Entonces vete!- Le dije amargamente al mismo tiempo que me separaba de él –Anda… Vuelve con tu dueña… Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…- Realmente me dolió… Justo cuando creí que había encontrado a alguien especial… Vuelve a abandonarme…

-Perla no quise decir eso… Yo…-

-No quiero escucharte Blu… Solo vete…-

**POV de Blu**

Podía reconocer fácilmente la tristeza en su voz… No quería lastimarla pero parece que todo me salió mal, después de haberme dicho eso, ella regresó al nido, quería seguirla y tratar de explicarle todo… Pero algo no me lo permitió, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Amo a Perla con todo mi corazón pero… Linda me quiere de igual manera, no puedo hacer feliz a una sin lastimar a la otra… ¿Por qué debe ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué Linda quiere irse?... Eran demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar… La mejor opción que pude tomar fue irme… No irme del todo, solo volar un rato para tratar de pensar un poco en todo.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- No paraba de preguntármelo, ¿A quién debería escoger? Al amor de mi vida… O quien me salvo la vida…

Duré volando por un largo tiempo, pensando en uno y mil motivos para elegir, la verdad era que tanto Perla como Linda merecían mi compañía… Era horrible no poder estar con las dos, necesitaba algo que las diferenciara… Algo que pudiese ayudarme a tomar la decisión correcta, al final terminé deteniéndome en un árbol hueco, aparentemente sin residentes, supuse que podría pasar la noche ahí, al menos hasta pensar en algo, una vez adentro comencé a reflexionarlo todo.

Linda me salvó, me cuidó y me dio un hogar cuando nadie más lo hizo, Perla me dio su amor, su cariño y me aceptó por encima de todo… Si regreso a Minnesota todo volverá a la normalidad… Linda y yo en la librería, chocolate caliente, galletas y las fiestas familiares…

-Eso es…- Dije casi por instinto… Linda tiene una familia… Perla no la tiene… De hecho soy lo más cercano a una para ella… Eso es lo que las diferencia… Linda me quiere junto a ella pero Perla… Ella me necesita… No puedo dejarla, no así… Tengo que volver con ella.

POV de Perla

No podía parar de llorar, solo me cubría con mis alas y dejaba que el tiempo pasara… Más que estar molesta estaba triste… No quería que Blu se fuera, no quería que me dejara… Después de estar tanto tiempo yo sola no quiero volver a eso… Realmente lo amo, pero no puedo decidir por él… Al menos debería tratar de convencerlo… No lo sé, en este momento solo quería dormir, no podía calmarme, este era el llanto más amargo que había tenido en toda mi vida… Hasta que… Escuché aleteos acercándose al nido, aunque hice caso omiso de ello, solo seguí en mi llanto hasta que escuché su voz.

-Perla…- Dijo suavemente, podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- Logré preguntar entre mi llanto, aunque sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Vine a hablar contigo-

-¿Vienes a despedirte? Solo vete Blu…- Estaba mintiendo… Realmente quería se quedara conmigo pero ¿Cómo decírselo?

-No Perla… Por favor dime… Si decidiera quedarme…- Eso fue suficiente para darme esperanza, al escuchar eso rápidamente me giré y corría abrazarlo fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que hundía mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Por favor Blu quédate… Por favor no te vayas- Supliqué sin despegarme de él, mi llanto solo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, él estaba inmóvil, hasta que empecé a sentir cómo comenzaba a cubrirme con sus alas hasta abrazarme.

-No Perla… No voy a irme- No sé cómo, y la verdad no me interesa, pero eso logró hacerme sentir mejora, solo esas cuatro palabras bastaron para aliviar mi corazón.

-E… ¿Enserio?- Dije separándome de su pecho.

-Lo estuve pensando un poco y… Linda tiene una familia que la quiere pero tú… Has estado sola todo este tiempo ¿Cierto?- Me dijo mientras acariciaba las plumas de mi cabeza. El nudo que tenía en mi garganta me impedía contestar, así que solo asentí con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Bueno… Ahora yo soy tu familia Perla… Y no puedo dejarte y no lo voy a hacer- Lentamente comencé a sonreír mientras que Blu limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus alas –Pero con una condición…- Me dijo seriamente.

-C… ¿Cuál?- Pregunté temerosa, nunca esperé lo que vino después… Él me besó, a penas lo miré me robó un beso, un tierno y muy cariñoso beso, el cual felizmente correspondí, era algo único, no quería separar mi pico del suyo en toda la noche.

-Que me dejes hacer esto más seguido…- Dijo rompiendo nuestro beso, al mismo tiempo que embozaba una sonrisa.

-Las veces que quieras…- Respondí antes de besarlo otra vez. Blu comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con sus alas, era una sensación nueva para mí, pero aun así me gustaba, solo esperaba que eso no terminase pronto.

**POV de Blu**

No recordaba lo mucho que me gustaba besarla, era algo que disfrutaba al máximo, y acariciar su espalda lo hacía todavía más placentero, las plumas de su espalda eran muy suaves, estaba perdido en aquél beso, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar.

-Perla…- Dije agitado y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Si Blu…- Dijo en el mismo estado que yo.

-Te amo…-

-Yo también…- Dijo antes de volver a besarme de una manera tierna, fue ahí cuando ella comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, la masajeaba de manera gentil, al igual que yo hacía con ella, era algo simplemente maravilloso, hasta que comencé a sentir cierto calor en nuestros cuerpos.

-Perla…- Dije rompiendo el último beso.

-¿Qué pasa Blu?- Me preguntó curiosa.

-T… ¿También lo sientes?- Pregunté tímidamente, ella no pareció haberlo entendido al principio –El… Calor… ¿Lo sientes?- Volvía preguntar desviando la mirada, no sabía por qué pero era un poco vergonzoso preguntarle eso. Ella se quedó callada por un momento, al parecer igual de confundida que yo.

-Sí Blu… También lo siento- Respondió finalmente, al mismo tiempo que juntaba más su cuerpo con el mío, no pude evitar sentirme un poco nervioso por lo que vendría después, en cierta manera creo que ya lo sabía.

-P… Perla… ¿Estás segura de esto?- Pregunté tímidamente sin verla a los ojos.

-¿Segura de qué Blu?- Me preguntó confundida.

-De… De… Bueno…- No podía decirlo, parecía fácil, pero la verdad era muy difícil.

-¿De aparearnos?- Preguntó desviando la mirada, creo que estaba igual de nerviosa que yo.

-Sí Perla… De aparearnos- Admití apenado.

-Pues… Es algo muy importante en lo qué pensar pero… No estaría aquí si no estuviera segura- Dijo regresándome la mirada.

-Lo entiendo pero…- Traté de decir antes de que me silenciara con otro beso.

-Sé que estás nervioso…- Dijo rompiendo el beso –Yo también lo estoy… Pero… Me gustaría tener un vínculo especial contigo Blu…-

-A mí también Perla, es solo que… No quiero que pienses que me estoy quedando contigo solo por esto…- Dije separándome levemente de ella.

-Sé que no es así Blu…- Dijo acercándose a mi nuevamente –Después de todo lo que ha pasado… Sé que me amas… Y yo también te amo, y no negaré que estoy asustada… Todo esto es nuevo para mí pero… Estoy feliz de que sea contigo- Me dijo embozando una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?- Pregunté tímidamente, a lo que ella simplemente asintió levemente para después volver a besarme, mientras que me recostaba en el suelo del nido con ella encima de mí.

**POV de Perla**

Realmente amo a Blu, en aquel beso traté de expresarlo lo más que pude, no me di cuenta cuando fue que terminamos en el suelo del nido y la verdad no me importó, no quería separarme de él.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunté rompiendo el último beso.

-Estoy bien siempre que estoy contigo…- Me dijo antes de volver a besarme, eso fue inesperado, normalmente era yo quien comenzaba con eso pero ahora… Ese beso fue fantástico. Él seguía masajeando mi espalda al igual que yo la de él, podía sentir los músculos de sus hombros moviéndose al igual que sentía cómo el calor de nuestros cuerpos iba aumentando cada vez más. No parábamos de besarnos, hasta que Blu me tomó por los hombros haciendo que cambiáramos de posición, ahora era él quien estaba sobre mí.

-Perla…- Dijo mirándome a los ojos -¿Realmente estás segura de esto?- Me preguntó tímidamente, podía reconocer lo nervioso que estaba, y la verdad era muy tierno.

-Claro que sí Blu, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?- Respondí con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Perdona todas mis dudas es solo que…- No lo dejé terminar, una vez más lo silencie con un beso.

-Solo déjate llevar Blu- Dije rompiendo el beso, él me miraba fijamente, y sin decir nada volvió a besarme, yo solo correspondí el beso, parece que me hizo caso, comenzó a hacer cosas que jamás creí que haría. Su lengua comenzó a explorar cada rincón de mi pico, era algo simplemente satisfactorio, sentir su lengua chocando con la mía, los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, cada vez que nuestros picos se separaban para tomar aire, Blu lamía los bordes de mi pico, para luego volver a bésame, nuestras lenguas bailaban al ritmo de nuestros agitados corazones, entonces comencé a sentir cómo las caricias de Blu cambiaban, había dejado de acariciar mi espalda y había comenzado con el resto de mi cuerpo, podía sentir cómo sus caricias iban descendiendo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a… Cierto lugar…

-Ahhhh…- Fue algo inevitable, solté un pequeño gemido y aunque fue algo vergonzoso lo estaba disfrutando, Blu se dio cuenta de eso y siguió acariciándome, yo no podía parar de gemir aunque me daba vergüenza era algo inevitable. Blu había dejado de besarme, había pasado a mi cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo levemente, jamás creí que haría algo como eso, en verdad me estaba gustando, cómo besaba y mordía mi cuello sin dejar de acariciarme, mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, y él no paraba de besar mi cuello, aunque pude sentir como iba descendiendo, por fin dejó de acariciarme, pero seguía besando mi cuerpo, pasando por mi pecho hasta mi vientre, yo estaba perdida, era la sensación más placentera del mundo… No pude evitar sentir un poco de tristeza cuando se detuvo.

-Perla…- Dijo poniéndose frente a mí nuevamente.

-Blu…- Dije tratando de calmar mis jadeos. Pude sentir como se movía sobre mí… Sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, en ese momento los nervios comenzaron a invadirme, Blu se dio cuenta de esto y volvió a besarme.

-¿Estás lista?- Me preguntó rompiendo el beso.

-Lo… Lo estoy Blu…- Respondí con cierto temor.

-Solo relájate sí… T… También es mi primera vez- Me dijo con la voz temblorosa, ambos estábamos asustados por lo que pasaría pero… Aun así no quisiera estar con nadie más que con Blu.

-Bien Perla… A… Aquí voy…- Poco a poco pude sentir cómo Blu entraba en mí, fue algo indescriptible.

-¡Ahhhh!- Sentí un dolor horrible cuando terminó de entrar, arquee mi espalda al sentirlo al mismo tiempo que tomé la paja del nido fuertemente con mis alas, en verdad había sido doloroso.

-Perla… T… ¿Te lastime cierto?- Me dijo preocupado, no pude responder, trataba de contener el dolor, hasta que sentí cómo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

-E… Está bien Blu…- Dije después de un tiempo, el dolor ya había desaparecido casi por completo.

-Si… Si quieres podemos esperar- Me dijo tomando mis alas delicadamente.

-N… No… No pasa nada Blu… Estoy bien…- Respondí embozando una pequeña sonrisa para luego volver a besarlo, mientras que Blu comenzó a moverse… Traté de ahogar mis gemidos en aquel beso pero al final fue imposible… Blu comenzó lento pero empezó a ir cada vez más rápido, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, yo no paraba de gemir y Blu no paraba de jadear.

-Pe… Perla…- Decía él entre jadeos.

-B… Bl… ¡Bluuu!- No podía articular bien mis palabras, solo sentía su intimidad chocar con la mía cada vez más rápido… Incluso llegó un punto en el que quería gritar… La sensación era demasiado placentera, ha como pude logré contenerlo, Blu seguía embistiéndome cada vez más rápido, aprovechábamos cada oportunidad para besarnos, intercambiando gran cantidad de saliva, dejando que nuestras lenguas chocasen una y otra vez.

-Per… Perla… Siento que algo viene…- Dijo rompiendo el último beso.

-Ahhhh… Yo… Yo también…- Logré decir entre mis gemidos.

Blu comenzó a hacerlo aún más rápido, ambos sentíamos como el final se acercaba, el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos era demasiado, podía escuchar cómo nuestras cinturas chocaban una y otra vez.

-Perla… Voy… voy a…- No pudo terminar la oración, en vez de eso soltó un pequeño grito, mientras yo sentía algo cálido dentro de mí.

-¡Bluuu! ¡Ahhhhhh!- Igual que Blu pude sentir como terminaba, una vez más terminé arqueando mi espalda, y pude sentir como Blu me embestía por última vez. Abracé a Blu fuertemente y lo besé, tratando de ahogar mi gemido, sin duda el más fuerte de la noche.

-Te… Te amo Perla…- Dijo rompiendo el beso.

-Y… Y yo a ti Blu…- Dije jadeante para luego recostar mi cabeza en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que Blu se desmoronaba junto a mí.

-No… no creí que se sentiría así…- Dije agotada.

-Yo… Yo tampoco…- Dijo él mientras comenzaba a cubrirme con sus alas.

-Gra… Gracias Blu, por quedarte conmigo- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No quisiera estar con nadie más- Dijo juntando mi pico con el suyo, aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y podía sentir cómo nuestros corazones latían fuertemente mientras comenzaban a calmarse poco a poco.

-Te amo Blu…- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti Perla…- Me dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la mía, poco a poco empecé a quedarme dormida hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Al día siguiente en cierta manera temía no ver a Blu al despertar, pero en vez de ello, al despertar seguía cubriéndome con sus alas, él aún no despertaba, y yo no quería separarme de él, lo abracé fuertemente y lo besé en la mejilla, después pude sentir cómo Blu apretaba más nuestro abrazo… No quisiera estar con nadie más.

-Te amo Blu-

* * *

**Y bueno así concluye mi primer lemon de Río, ojalá les haya gustado, entretenido etc... Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos, que se la pasen bien, nos veremos luego, esto es todo por mi parte**

**"See you next time"**


End file.
